


What Is Your Life

by thisiswhyimawakeat4am



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Peter Parker, Bullying, Field Trip, Multi, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhyimawakeat4am/pseuds/thisiswhyimawakeat4am
Summary: after May’s unexpected death Tony Stark adopted Peter. He has been living at the tower for a while and he and the Avengers have grown very close. But what happens when he takes a field trip there?Or the classic field trip trope but Peter is asthmatic and aunt May is dead





	1. Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hi so this is my first fic. I’m pretty new to The site so I’m sorry if u did something wrong. Umm I don’t have an editor and I’m pretty trash at writing so like sorry. Sorry if ppl are OOC like I said I’m new. If there is something that I’m like supposed to do and didn’t please tell me in the comments. Be sure to subscribe to my YouTube channel for a giveaway now let’s get on with the video!!!

Just a disclaimer I don’t own any of the characters in my story only the ideas


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Marvel or any of the characters.

BEEP BEEP BE- Peter awoke to the sound of his alarm.  
“Good morning Master Parker,” FRIDAY spoke.  
“Morning Fri lights at 50% please.” Peter responded groggily.  
“Sure thing Master Parker, Sargent Barnes has made pancakes, I suggest getting downstairs quickly as Clint is already there. “  
“Thanks Fri” Peter yelled as he raced into the kitchen. 

Clint was already at the table a large plate of pancakes in front of him. Steve and Bucky were at the stove together making pancakes and bacon. “Morning” Steve said placing a stack of pancakes with bacon on the side before Peter. “Thanks Uncle Steve thanks Uncle Bucky” the boy said before digging in to his food. 

Nat sat next to him and was talking to Sam who was stuffing his face as well. “Morning Auntie Nat, morning Mr.Falcon sir.” Peter said in his chipper voice. Bruce was sitting across from Peter and had only coffee. The two started talking about new ideas for Peter’s web solutions and stopped after Peter’s fourth plate of food. 

After thanking Steve and Bucky again the boy got ready for the school day. He was in the middle of double checking he had his homework when FRIDAY alerted the young Stark that he would need to leave in five minutes if he wanted to get to school on time. 

With that Peter said his goodbyes quickly and almost for got his inhaler which Auntie Nat tossed to him as he was leaving. “Bye kid” Tony yelled after him as he left. 

——————————

“Dude THE Captain America made you pancakes that so cool! What even is your life?”  
“Honestly Ned I don’t know. Anyway what class is first?”  
“I think chemistry and then gym”  
“Ugh” Peter groaned “I hate gym”  
“Dude your literally Spider-Man it can’t be that bad!” Ned said In a hushed tone.  
“Did someone say Spider-Man?” A loud voice called out.  
“Oh wait, it’s just Penis telling lies again”  
“Shut up Flash” Peter said  
“Or what is Tony Stark, the man you claim to work for gonna do something about it. As if he’d give a shit about you. You’re stupid ass can’t even figure out how to breathe right” Flash spat at Peter  
“Flash stop” Peter spoke he knew where this was going. His lungs were constricting  
and he knew he needed his inhaler. He took it out and took two puffs.  
“No I’m not gonna stop, you’re just just some orphan dying to get some attention”  
Flash then stole Peter’s inhaler and threw it in the trash. Sauntering off with his band of morons. 

“Dude you need to tell Mr.Stark about what happing to you, something bad is gonna happen.” Ned said sternly  
“Relax Ned I’ll be fine” Peter grumbled, stifling a cough. 

————————  
Today Chemistry was boring as Tony had already taught Peter the entire curriculum up until college level. Peter almost felt himself drifting off when Principal Mortia made an announcement that the winner of the Class Science Fair would be announced after lunch. (The winner of the Science Fair got to go on the trip) Followed by him announcing that the field trip destination would be revealed at that time as well. And with that the bell rang and most of the students left for their next class promptly. That excluded Peter. 

He walked slowly on his own he didn’t want to slow Ned down. That backfired her. He had a small coughing fit in the middle of the hallway earning him a teacher asking if he needed to go to the nurse. All of the teachers had experienced Peter’s asthma and new how bad it was and knew the songs of an attack. Peter just ignores it and drank some water. 

His next class before lunch was gym, and considering that Flash had thrown his inhaler out he wasn’t exited for this unit. Running/Fitness. 

Don’t get Peter wrong he loved being active however he normally do that can’t without constant or somewhat constant medication 

Peter had asthma pre bite but it had only worsened after. Bruce and Tony has spent months trying to figure out why but in the end it was Nat whom revealed that all spiders have asthma and there fore so does Peter. Due to his metabolism peter needed and insanely high dose of medication, and not having the proper meds always resulted in a trip to the bed bay 

When he arrived at the gym he changed quickly and started the warm up: running laps. Half an hour later and here he was hunched over on a bench in the middle of a minor asthma attack waiting until the bell rang announcing that he could go for his daily nebulizer treatment. He was suddenly very grateful that Flash didn’t have gym with him as then he would appear even more weak in front of him. BRRRRRRING and that was is ticket out of gym. 

—————————

“Sir” FRIDAY announced “Master Parker’s breathing is very shallow and in showing the songs of a moderate asthma attack”  
“What” Tony exclaimed “Get Bruce at the school now”  
“Dr.Banner has been notified of Peter’s condition and is currently on his way”  
“Friday when was the last time Peter used his inhalers?” Tony asked The A.I.  
“Master Parker has not used his medications since last evening after sparring with Master Rogers and experiencing a moderate attack.”  
With that tony could hardly keep from grabbing a suit and flying to his school. 

Oh wait that’s right he can’t. 

—————————-

“Hey Nurse Linda” Peter said in a quiet wheezy breath. “Hey”came the reply of not one not two but three voices.  
“What the heck” Peter said quietly still wheezing and voice trailing off in confusion.  
“Hey Underoos, FRIDAY sent an alert that you were in the middle of an asthma attack and hadn’t taken your medications since yesterday. So Brucie here is gonna check you out.”  
“M’fine Mr.Stark” Peter said before breaking out into a series of coughs that rattled the boy’s small frame.  
“I wish I could agree Peter.” Bruce said “But do to the fact that you can’t get out a sentence before threatening to cough up a lung, I’m gonna need to take you home”

Peter put up a small protest and grumbled about wanting to know the destination of the trip and if he could go on it. But Ned ensures to take the boy the paperwork in the case that their class won. 

And oh boy did they. Peters class did win a trip to FRICKEN Stark Industries and the Avengers Compound. 

When the news was delivered to Peter’s class that they won Ned said “Oh Peter, what is your life.” Flash sneered and MJ just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day


	3. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a car ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Marvel or the characters

Bruce drove to Peter’s school while Tony flew in on a suit. And due to someone having an asthma attack flying through the air at top speed isn’t ideal. However neither was sitting in a car with Bruce Less than a foot away. Peter loved Bruce but right now he new he was in a bit of trouble, and didn’t want to be that close to a person when he already felt like he was suffocating. 

As soon as they entered the car Bruce pulled out the “MedKit” that he Tony and Cap had assembled and grabbed both the blue and orange inhalers. Handing them to Peter. 

Peter gratefully took both of the inhalers and used them promptly. He didn’t really want to use the inhalers but since he just had an asthma attack, and the fact that Bruce was looking at him rather aggressively he used them. 

“Peter is something going on?” Bruce spoke with a tone filled with concern. Peter merely shook his head, too tired to talk.  
“Are you sure because FRIDAY told us how often you use the medication but didn’t give us a reason as to why. Your school isn’t allowed to carry the kind of drug that’s in that inhaler, let alone the dosage. You could’ve died. “His tone was stripped of the concern and was replaced with anger. Green starting to pop out of his veins at the thought of Peter being dead. 

Whatever excuse Peter had meant nothing next to those words and he knew that if Flash continued to take his inhalers then he might die. Bruce was right, one nebulizer a day with the correct dosage wasn’t enough let alone without the correct dose. 

“Peter can you tell me why you didn’t use the inhalers?”  
“I just woke up late so I didn’t use the nebulizer and I forgot my inhalers at home” 

And something clicked in Bruce’s head. There was something the kid was not telling him. He watched to make sure Peter brought his inhalers Oh Peter what is your life? Bruce thought as they pulled up to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it comments and kudos make my day. I promise the field trip will be soon. And ya all the chapters will say what is your life probably


	4. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out where he is going on his field trip Unfortunately so does his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Sorry it took so long I was on vacation. I don’t own Marvel or the characters

After practically carrying Peter out of the car in getting situated in Med Bay, Bruce watched the security footage from this morning. Peter did have his inhaler, Nat tossed it to him before he left. His suspicions were confirmed something was happening to Peter at school. 

——————————-  
Peter was asleep in Med Bay cranked full of meds when Ned came to deliver the package of forms for the field trip. As Peter was asleep he had to give the package to one of Peters aunts, uncles, or his parents. Unfortunately for Peter Ned handed the forms strait to Clint whom was in the vents when he had arrived. 

Upon receiving the forms Clint immediately called a meeting requiring all Avengers that lived in the tower to meet. That is when it was decided that the locations where Peter was going would be kept a secret. 

—————————

Peter was required to stay home for the next two days as a result of the attack, and the result of the entire team being upset with him and worried about his treatments. So the second day was mostly Bruce and Peter figuring out a new routine for the boy. While Tony watched

While that was going on the other Avengers were working out the perfect plan to embarrass him.

—————————-  
Thursday

The field trip was tomorrow and boy Peter was wondering where it was. None of the Avengers would tell him where it was going and he was hoping that Ned or MJ would give him some hints. 

Ned said that he was so sorry that he couldn’t reveal anything because Mr. Stark had made a deal that he would promise not to and he couldn’t lie to Mr. Stark. MJ only said “No. Loser” and left him with nothing. 

Why would Mr. Stark care about me knowing where I’m going tomorrow. Peter thought to himself. 

Fortunately Flash wasn’t at school that day so he couldn’t bully Peter. And he heard teacher muttering that packing bags were not an excuse for missing school. Unfortunately that meant that Flash would be going on the trip. And that explains itself. 

Peter walked into his final class of the day and handed his permission slip and waivers to Mr. Harrington, And day at the back of the class next to Ned and Mj per usual. 

Despite it being a class no one learnt anything. The class was too exited about the field trip, and Mr Harrington was just trying to talk about standards and about representing Midtown. 

After the chaos of the last class Ned was practically buzzing with excitement. As he and Ned were about to leave the class Mr Harrington stopped Peter and asked him if he could have a word. Ned shot Peter a look asking if he could go ahead. The boy nodded his head as to say yes. 

“Now Peter I understand that you aren’t very popular and I understand that you have lost several family members, But to lie and say that you have an internship at SI is unacceptable”  
“W-What” Peter stammered confused  
“Not to mention that “Tony Stark” singed your permission slip” The teacher had put air quotes on Mr. Starks name.  
“So if you confess right now that you don’t have an internship all will be forgotten”  
“But I Do have and internship”  
“Ok then Peter. But don’t blame me when you are embarrassed tomorrow and the next day” Mr. H said sounding disappointed.  
“And why will I be embarrassed exactly” Peter asked.  
“Because the field trip is to SI and the compound of course. Now go Mr H spat” 

“Oh god” Peter said quietly “What is my life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day.


	5. Not a Chapter

I’m sorry for not posting in a while and I sorry for making excuses I’m not in a good place right now with my mental health so I hope u guys can understand I’ll still try to update and post but I need to take care of me


	6. I’m Not Sure What The Title Of This Chapter Is. So It’s Gonna Be bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back Bitches enjoy. Comments and kudos make my day

I’m back like I said before I’m wasn’t in a very good place with my mental health, I have gotten some help and even though  
It took some time I’m getting better. 

Updates will still take a while so please be patient. Enjoy!! 

Upon entering Happy’s car Peter immediately turn on a playlist of music and stared out the window. Naturally Happy was concerned for the boy. He noticed that Peter look distraught or almost about to burst into tears. The body guard texted Tony. 

The car ride to the tower was quiet and about halfway through the ride Peter’s expression changed significantly. He perked up and instead of him stared out the window, he looked as though he was deep in thought. 

(Peters POV cause I can)  
I thought about a few things on the way home Mostly death and about of 4 or more people will be dying over the course of the next to days. 

1\. Mr.H will die of : ?  
2\. Ned Leeds will die of : Excitement   
3\. Flash Thompson will die of : All of the Avengers avenging their spider baby.   
4\. Peter Parker-Stark will die of : Embarrassment. 

——————-  
Somehow the Avengers were being even more kind to Peter, Clint didn’t even try to scare him, by falling out of the vents onto peter’s head. Nat made him food. And Peter was pretty sure that Steve had let him win while they were sparring. 

Peter was right. They were being overly kind to him mainly because they had just found out that he was getting bullied, and partially because they didn’t want him to know what they were planning. 

Peter was skeptical, during dinner his aunts and uncles asked him what food he liked best from the cafeteria. When Peter asked why, Clint said that he was going to be eating- before he was punched sharply by Natasha.

Peter has asked Steve to help him pack and inquired whether he should bring his nebulizer. And Steve has told him that it would be close by where he was going. Peter was almost disappointed, even Mr.Truth hadn’t given him the real scoop.   
———————-

Peter woke up and was suddenly grateful that he had packed the night before, as today he had to leave to get to school half an hour earlier than normal if he wanted to board the bus to S.I. on time, he ate about twelve pancakes and sixteen pieces of bacon, used his nebulizer and inhalers took his anti anxiety meds and was off. 

When he arrived at school Flash was waiting for him.   
“I’m surprised you had the balls to show up dickwad” Flash bellowed and the young teen  
“Evidently you don’t have the balls to come up with a better “zinger” than that Flash” MJ shut him up.   
And with that MJ Ned and Peter got on the bus.   
——————

When they pulled up to S.I. Peter grumbled “God, What is my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I’m doing this right, if I’m not tell me how to make it better I appreciate it


	7. Not a Chapter

I’m sorry for not posting in a while and I sorry for making excuses I’m not in a good place right now with my mental health so I hope u guys can understand I’ll still try to update and post but I need to take control of my life.


	8. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter an Midtown arrive around SI Flash and Mr H are jackasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters

As they entered the building Peter knew he was in deep. He saw a legit intern turn around form the front desk holding a bind of identification badges. 

Leana or as all the other interns call her Lee. Was one of the best interns there she was always ready to help and she was very smart. Lee also always treated peter like a little brother. She was taller than Peter and built pretty strong so ya she would beat someone up for him. 

With that Lee walked right on over to Peters group and upon noticing him she gave a little smile. “Hello Midtown my name is Leana and I will be your tour guide for today. Now I know that everyone already went over the rules with you but I am legally required to say them all again.” Peter zoned out again her already Gerard the rules a bajillion times and didn’t really care to listen. 

However his teacher also seemed to notice that Peter wasn’t paying attention and dragged him of to the side.  
“Hey you dumb shit. You better pay attention to the rules or else you are going to have to leave.” Mr. H whisper yelled  
“Sorry S-sir”  
“Save it” with that Mr. H walked away. 

As Peter was just walking back to his group the list of rules was just about done. Leana was reminding everyone that they signed a NDA that meant they couldn’t share any sensitive information about the trip. Everyone agreed and Leana started calling out name to give them third ID’s. 

Peter pulled out his own during this process. After everybody had an ID badge the teacher asked why Peter didn’t have one. “He does” was the only thing Leana said. 

We will now pass through the security gates. Any and all items other than clothing will be placed in bins. Every two people will share a bin and each overnight bad will go after a bin. 

Leana proceeds to do this process on Mr. H. Having him empty his pockets and placing his bag after the bin. Everything went through the scanner nice and easy. While the process was thorough it was also fast each person going through in a matter of minutes. 

This is when it started going down hill 

—————Flash’s POV————

I don’t know why I do this to him why I pick on him maybe it’s because even though he lost everyone the people he has still care about him. I can’t really say the same for my father. 

He never really cared about me. Only coddling me when I’m sick or injured even the the old doctor is more interested in his patients than he is in me. 

I had been planing for this ever since the trip was announced. He even dug through the trash to get Peters inhaler. 

He had spent so much time planning this. And now it was in motion 

Flash had taken the old inhaler and used all the medication in it solely puffing it into the air instead of Peter being lungs. He had an empty inhaler and Peter full one in the same bin. When the bin went through the scanner Flash took the full inhaler leaving Peter with no medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day

**Author's Note:**

> I am confusion with the relationship tags help me !!! Also on a less dramatic note thanks for reading my fic sorry that it’s trash and I’ll update soon. I appreciate your comments.


End file.
